The puppets moment of evil
by kjobird
Summary: On Halloween night, something strange and terrifying happens with Rex. The girls must stop this evil, before it's too late. ( rated T for some creepy parts)


The Puppet's Moment of Evil

Tori, Jade, and Cat were getting ready for Halloween at Tori's house because they were going to have a sleep over there. Rex was there to because Robbie was at a camp in Florida. Fake ghost were put up along with goblins, and witches on the ceiling. After an hour the phone rang and Tori answered and put it on speaker. " HEY GIRLS IT"S ROBBIE" " oh hey Robbie, How's camp?" " Great but I need to warn you about something about Rex. " what?" " You may think I'm crazy but when I was putting a new shirt on him. I saw a picture of a skull and some ancient words that I could not read" " how interesting" " I researched it and I found out that the skull was actually put on by a man many years ago in 1932. I wasn't his first owner. A murderer named twain smith owned him. But he was no ordinary murderer. He was never known cause he was never alive, because he was a demon. Rex was used to Guard his spell book. " This is ridiculous" " that's not all. One night a delivery truck thought he was supposed to pick him up so he did. When the demon found out his puppet was gone, he swore that every 84 years, he will send his spirit into the puppet and he will bring disastrous harm to anyone in his presence. Jade said with a gruff " Oh Please this is the worst story ever" Robbie replied while sending them a text, " then why does this puppet look exactly like Rex with the same mark. Girls tonight is the night he will be possessed. I suggest you lock him in a cage.

Cat nervously said, " Do you think he's right Tori?" " Don't be silly Cat of course it's not true, it's probably just a replica. Besides if it did happen jade could throw scissors at him". Jade gave a clever smirk. 30 minutes later Cat got a call from her mom. She forgot that her 5-year-old cousin was coming with her aunt and she needed to babysit her. Max loved Cat and whenever she was with her, she pretty much never left her side. While Cat was pacing and thinking of what to do tori said " Cat, just let her stay here" Cat was hesitant and she replied " I'm pretty sure we are safe from Rex, but what if we are not. I mean Max is a 5-year-old girl. " Jade walked over and said, " Cat he's not going to get possessed. Besides he's just a puppet what's the worst he could do.

Cat's Aunt brought Max to the house and she ran up and hugged Cat. She instantly fell in love with Tori and Jade although Jade was not so sure of what to say to a 5-year-old. Cat tapped her and said, " Want to play hide and seek Max? She cheered in a happy little-kid voice " yes yes yes, I love to play" Tori could obviously see that she was an energetic playful child. She jumped on Cat's back and she carried her as if she were a horse. " Come Max" Tori said, " You will be sleeping near cat in this corner. " Thank you" Max said. They did all kinds of activities. Of course Max had to sit out for the scary movie and play with Lego's in a different room because it was rated R and she was 5. After giggling for hours they fell asleep.

Around 1:00 in the morning Max woke up hearing a Voice that sounded like a gentle lady saying, " Come to me Max" She started shaking. " " Come girl, for something wonderful awaits." She saw the shadow of a lady. She looked safe so she decided it couldn't hurt to look a minute. She got up quietly and walked toward it. The shadow jumped out and turned into Rex. Only his eyes were red and he was talking saying " You little girl will bleed in payment of Generations before me who took this puppet. Max was terrified and confused saying, " Why I'm just here for a sleepover, in fact the owner is not here we are just taking care of him. The possessed Rex replied " It's Not Robbie I need to use" you are the great granddaughter of the man who took me and I swore that you would suffer in his place. He took her to an attic, which he made into a maze and on an electric machine. Every hour she was shocked for 20 minutes.

Max let out a horrific scream. Cat heard it and jumped from her sleep. She checked her sleeping bag but could not find Max. She shook Tori and yelled " MAX IS GONE!" At first tori said, " Maybe she's getting a snack" until she saw a note and said " If you want your little friend before she is shocked, find me in this hidden place" Until then she suffers as my way of revenge.

Cat shrieked and said " Max is in danger of Rex we got to find her" An evil laugh haunted the room saying my hidden place is in a place you know, down below your feet." " Guy's I think it's the attic" Jade said trying to not be scared but obviously was. " Well" said Cat, " we have no choice we need to save Max"

They reached the attic and were horrified. It turned into a Maze. There were bones in every corner; body parts like arms, legs, and even heads were on the walls. The head's eyes just stared into your soul. Cat bravely said " Ok I admit this is a little creepy but we have to save Max, before she gets killed" Tori patted her and said " don't worry we're in this together.

Every hour they could not find the target their ears were forced to hear a sound of electricity vibration, and a little girl's shriek. " I see you need more motivation," said the voice. " OK WHO ARE YOU" said Jade. The figure appeared from behind the wall. It was Rex. He took out a knife and Cat screamed. He chuckled and said, " I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm going to hurt Max. Tori said in horror, " Robbie is right, Rex has turned evil!" "FOOLISH MORTAL I'M ONLY IN THE FORM OF A PUPPET." Lightning flashed and a figure with wings like a bat, 3 tongues, and horns and claws popped out of Rex. " You see" he said, " Max is the Great Grand daughter of the man who threw out my puppet. He was supposed to guard my evil spells. After I found out he was thrown out, I swore that his great grand child would suffer." " Please let her go" Cat said as she begged on her knees "I will do anything." The demon replied, "in my myth I had to make a loophole according to the curse laws. He pointed to the wall and said, " The puppet is on that wall, I give you my word that I will not posses it" If you can grab a hair from him and give it to me, I will leave Max alone and give peace. She won't get another slice. " But you have 2 minutes to do it." The girls shook in fear. Tori whispered a question in jade's ear. " Any by chance you have your scissors." " Yes", said jade " but I can't believe you want me to stab Rex. Tori whispered, " I don't want you to do that I want you to look like you are so he will duck and you cut a hair off." She nodded and said to the demon " alright". They all went to the puppet. Jade got the closest and the puppet reached out and scratched her hard. " JADE ARE YOU OK?" shrieked tori. " Yeah it's just a little blood," Cat screamed at the demon " you said the puppet wouldn't be possessed. He laughed wickedly saying, " No I said I wouldn't posses the puppet, you have 1 minute left" Then tori felt her phone in her pocket and a memory happened. She called cat and jade in a huddle. " Guys Robbie sent a spell to get rid of the demons 5 hours ago, I have to say it on the puppet. Cat distract the demon, Jade grab the puppet and don't let go. but don't release him till I say so. Cat distracted him by asking random questions. As he was distracted Tori read the spell " Darkness now has had its time, Make goodness once more shine" The demon disappeared and Rex turned back to normal. The attic turned back to normal and everyone was ok. Well almost everyone.

Max was still on her shocking machine and she was barley conscious. She also had a cut on her stomach. She was crying in pain and fright. Cat held her and comforted her softly. " shh it's ok Max, everything's fine now" " I'm going to die" Max sobbed weakly. " No you wont we promise you will be alive."

They walked back upstairs. Tori explained to cat and jade that there is a healing spell on the website Robbie sent. " It won't fix everything, she will still have a scar but she will be safe" The spell required that she be sung to sleep by someone in the room with the closest bond with her. It was definitely Cat. She took her head and put it in her lap and sang Noting is too wonderful to be true from their favorite musical dirty rotten scoundrels. She fell asleep and Tori said a spell, " Child that's hurt and weak, let your wounds be not your end. " As Max slept her cut turned into a scar and she started to sleep peacefully.

None of them can forget that night. Not even Jade. They are 20 percent more aware, especially on Halloween. They can't be too careful for evil can happed on any day.


End file.
